1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention to which this invention pertains is structural elements, stone-like, incorporating particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of building panels has not provided a combination of strength, hardness and wear-resistance of concrete which also provides resistance to water action and light weight to provide the ready handling by normally available labor for rapid installation thereof. Concurrently, plastic panels have been plagued by weathering due to exposure to sunlight and have not been particularly temperature resistant and are readily scratched so that their surfaces are damaged by usual dust in the atmosphere and blown against the building surfaces by wind. Metal surfaces have been prone to corrosion and poor insulating characteristics.
The present invention provides a building structure which has the strength and hardness of concrete products and concurrent surface wear characteristics; however, this panel is tougher and more elastic than concrete products as well as being waterproof and is sufficiently light that it may be readily manipulated by a single operator for installation in a building.